User blog:Wachowman/AutoCorrect, parody of Fireflies (Wachow)
Hello everybody and welcome back to My Parody songs, since I really like the song FireFlies and I was to make a parody about myself, I added them together and what do I do to make sure people Read this blog? Make it about my spelling......;-; Just....just enjoy... Note I do not actually feel the way I say I do in this song (ex. Felling bullied) Also, I wanted to make it so I was misspelling things here, but it was to calm of a song to fit. AutoCorrect (If you don't know the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 ) (the music) Oh, you would not believe the sight, Of my Spelling before your eyes. Because I just messed up some words... Oh they are the worst I swear, And they're in chat everywhere. I got a movie but it doesn't fill my de-spair. I'd like to make myself believe, That my auto cor-rect-will-seize. Cause I'm tired of misspelling and autocorrect Turning With into Woth. Cause I don't have a button to turn it off. I get made fun of everyday. Mostly for misspelling the Wave. (O/) And everyone in chat says HashTag WACHWEEK... They all say I'm a disease. But they don't know the real life me. The just know the me thats on his iPad-3 I'd like to make myself believe, That my auto cor-rect-will-seize. Cause I'm tired of misspelling and autocorrect Turning With into Woth. Cause I don't have a button to turn it off. Please leve me alone for just a sec... No, they must tell me I misspelled leave. Cause I se my self such a loser in chat. No, they must tell me I misspelled see. Why do you guy keap-Bothing me? No, they must tell me I misspelled Keep. Cause I can't do anything when I misspell one thing.... Everyday people bother me. And they don't take the time to think. "Hey wait a minute it can't be-this-guys-fault (this guys fault) It's like they never let me speak. I'm not dumb enough to misspell everything. But whenever I try, all they do is say Wachow...plz I'd like to make myself believe, That my auto cor-rect-will-seize. Cause I'm tired of misspelling and autocorrect Turning With into Woth. Cause I don't have a button to turn it off. I'd like to make myself believe, That my auto cor-rect-will-seize. Cause I'm tired of misspelling and autocorrect Turning With into Woth. Cause I don't have a button to turn it off. I'd like to make myself believe, That my auto cor-rect-will-seize. Cause I'm tired of misspelling and autocorrect Turning With into Woth. But there just no button to turn it off.... End Hey, yeah, emotional huh? Dick heads, loljk, but seriously I hope you enjoyed and I await to see your asshole comments in the comments :P *Looks at Fire* Next time Ok I have something new, I already had 2 good ideas for Parodies and I want you to vote for them What should be the next parody? Night vs Sierra (Adam Vs Eve) Party in the ERB (Wiki), focuses on Piet (Party in the USA Ok well that's it for now, I hope you al, enjoyed and ill see you next time Category:Blog posts